


Love's a Three Way Street

by BluejayKouhai



Series: St. Demstall Adventures [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Charlie is a soft boy, M/M, Multi, Poly, Zach and Charlie are pinning boys, alex is confused, everyone loves alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: After Alex and Charlie shared a kiss Alex thinks about who he likes. Zach confessed to Alex too. Alex is plagued with having to choose between the 2 people who mean the most to him. Or does he?
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall/Zach Dempsey, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Charlie St. George
Series: St. Demstall Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837204
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Love's a Three Way Street

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you like this story. I really love this poly, because it could totally be something cannon in the show. I tried my best at this, but I have never experienced a poly relationship. I have a few ideas for a few more works, one being them coming out to their friends, and a date between them. I would like to hear which one y'all would like to see next if you would want to see more of these.

Alex is beyond confused. His emotions are everywhere and he doesn’t know what to do with them. He kissed Zach, but was rejected because Zach is not into guys. Now he kissed Charlie, who actually likes him back, and Alex is avoiding him as much as possible. Alex didn’t want to push Charlie away per se, it's just that Alex is confused about who he even likes at this point. 

Yesterday holding Charlie’s hand made Alex feel safe. As safe as Zach made him feel when he pulled him from the rooftop. Alex is in the library thinking about both events and how they made him feel. There wasn’t much to think about since Alex knew that Zach didn’t like him back, but it was more about how he feels about Zach. Alex doesn’t want to be in a relationship with Charlie, if he liked Zach more. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone. Alex just needs to be alone to be able to figure out everything about himself.

“Hey, can we talk?” Alex turns his head to see Zach. Alex has no idea what Zach wants to talk about, but is still a little on edge thinking about it. 

“Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?” Alex is a bit nervous thinking it was about the kiss. Alex couldn’t take more emotional turmoil today. 

“About that kiss…” Alex’s anxiety was growing inside him. What more problems has that stupid kissed caused? “During the lockdown Winston was telling me about how much he loved you. And it might’ve been the fear or something, but it made me think about you. It made me think that I might like you. More than a friend.”

Confusion is not the word Alex would use. Math was confusing, but this, this is like trying to explain the 5th dimension. “Fuck, you and Charlie just really have it out for me today.” Alex stood up and started walking away fuming.

“What about Charlie?” Zach shouted at Alex, only to be shushed by everyone in the library. Zach knew better than to chase after Alex right now. He needed his space, and he respected that, but was plagued with the idea of what Charlie had to do with this right now. 

Zach wouldn’t lie, but he expected a slightly different result. He thought that Alex might at least say he liked him back or something, not storm out of the library saying another guys name as he left. 

When Alex got out of the library he knew that he needed someone to talk his feelings through with. Alex wandered a bit hoping to find Tyler, Jessica, or Tony. He was even willing to talk to Clay about this if he couldn’t find anyone else. Good for Alex he saw Jessica at her locker.

“Hey Alex,” Jessica said, not knowing the information that is about to overload her. 

“Hi, can I talk to you about something?” Alex looked desperate. Alex knew how he probably looked, but didn’t have the energy to do anything about it. He was in utter emotional turmoil that he thought it was fitting anyways. 

“Yeah do you want to go to HO to talk in private?” Alex nodded at the gesture, and they both had a quiet walk to the basement. Jessica asked everyone in the room, who were there for various reasons, to leave them. After a few seconds of everyone scurrying out of the room Alex knew Jessica was going to ask him what’s wrong.

“So what’s wrong?” Jessica asked like a mother asks her kid how school went.

“Zach just told me that he liked me.” Alex had to look away, he couldn’t face anyone like this. 

“Shit, Alex. Do you like him back?” Jessica was now beyond concerned. They never talked about Alex’s love life, and what they have talked about, it never included guys. 

“I don't know. I kissed him before, but I don't know what to think. I think I like Charlie. I mean we shared a kiss, but I don't want to hurt him.” Alex was rubbing his hands on his jeans trying to get the sweat off of them. His head is looking at his pants not wanting to face any of his problems right now.

“Wait, not only do you have an alcoholic pinning over you, but also cookies? Damn Alex you have more game than anyone gives you credit for.” Jessica was thoroughly impressed with Alex at the moment, but Alex was on the verge of having a meltdown. “But seriously, maybe you should think this through. I can’t tell you how you feel. I support you with whatever you choose, just remember that.” Jessica put her hand on Alex’s forearm to show her support. Alex looked at her and gave her a small smile knowing that she was right. 

“Thanks, Jess. You’re right. I’ll deal with them and this mess.” Alex was thinking of ways that he was going to approach them.

“And you better tell me more about these kisses that you shared with both.” Alex giggled a bit, but agreed. Alex stepped out and continued to his class. 

Zach was still playing the conversation in his head. “What the fuck does Charlie have to do with this?” Zach was fuming just at the thought of that. As Zach was heading to class he spotted Charlie. Zach was more than frustrated and marched right up to Charlie and his bright smile. 

Zach was a bit more aggressive than normal by grabbing Charlie’s collar. “What the fuck do you have to do with Alex?” Zach couldn’t logically think everything through with the idea of his best friend slipping away because of another guy. 

“Zach what the fuck do you mean?” Charlie raises his hand a little scared of Zach at the moment. He didn’t know what had caused Zach to do something like this. 

“Alex says that you have it out for him. What did you do to him?” Zach has a bit of bitterness in his tone, but is incredibly close to Charlie’s face. Charlie can feel Zach’s breath on his skin, it was cool, but the position they were in made him heat up a bit. 

“Shit. Zach, calm down. Alex must be talking about the kiss.” Zach released Charlie, falling a bit. Charlie caught him, but struggled a bit because Zach was heavy. Once Charlie got him to his feet he noticed that Zach looked like he was about to cry. “Zach, tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Alex doesn’t like me back because of you. I can’t compete with you. You’re literally amazing in every single way. I am just a crippled alcoholic.” Zach’s voice was hopeless. Alex was the only thing in his life that wasn’t ruined and he pushed him away. Typical Zach, he thought to himself. 

“Zach, you are amazing in every single way. Alex has been avoiding me, which I suspect is because he still likes you.” Charlie pulled Zach into a hug. Charlie starts to notice everyone else who just watched that whole exchange. Charlie glows red with embarrassment and puts his head into Zach’s shoulder to hide his face. “We should talk to Alex afterschool,” Charlie whispers into Zach’s shoulder. Charlie feels Zach nod in agreement.

Alex is at the pier looking over the water, with a cup of coffee. Taking little sips of his coffee every now and then. Alex thinks about all the aspects of Charlie and Zach. Charlie is literally perfect, but he still can’t shake the feeling of Zach. Alex knows that he isn’t able to choose between the two. He loves them exactly the same. That conclusion didn’t help Alex at all, it just made Alex more irritated. Alex decides to just give up on trying to choose between them. Instead Alex just looks into the water, emptying his mind.

Alex was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed two people leaning on the railing on both sides of him. Looking at both of them Alex instantly knows that he’s in deep shit. Putting his head down lower Alex lets out a small sigh. “How the fuck did you two find me?” 

“We asked your mom,” Zach said with a small smile aimed at Charlie. Zach knew that teasing Alex a bit was the most fun these two were going to have in a while. 

“So can one of you tell me why you are here?” Alex exasperated, but still not lifting his head knowing why the two of them are here.

“Cut the shit Alex. You know why we’re here.” Alex doesn’t even need to listen to the voice to know who said that. Charlie was much too nice to say something like that. 

“Ok fine. I have been thinking about both of you. I like you both exactly the same for different reasons. I can’t choose between you two. But why do either of you want me anyways? You both could quite literally have anyone you want, but you are both pinning over a fucking loser. You both might as well just have each other and leave me behind.” Alex lifted his head to stare at both of them. He didn’t want to hurt their feelings, but he knew he had to get that off his chest. 

“I would lie if I told you the thought didn’t cross my mind, but when I thought about it more I wouldn’t want to be in that relationship without you.” Charlie looked at Zach with a little confusion. Alex had the same look. Zach knew that they were both confused, but it would soon be cleared up.

“What do you mean by that?” Both Alex and Charlie had asked at the same time. Zach chuckled a bit. He walks to the other side of Alex right in front of Charlie. Zach grabbed Charlie’s collar and tugs him hard. Zach puts his lips on Charlie. Charlie is shocked for a second but deepens the kiss. Alex is a bit turned on by that, but stays quiet and watches.

“Fuck,” Charlie blerts out as Zach pulls away. Charlie’s lips are a bit red, and Zach admires how he turned Charlie isn’t a ruffled mess. 

“Wow...I did not expect that at all.” Alex was still flabbergasted by the events that just took place in front of him. 

“Well you can’t be the only person who can kiss whoever they want.” Zach looks at Alex with a playful glance. They both can still hear Charlie panting in attempts to recover from the surprise kiss from Zach. 

“I do not kiss whoever I want,” Alex disputed and crossed his arms in defense. 

Zach smiles at the challenge. “Hannah, Jessica…” Zach says counting with his fingers, as he pretends to think of more.

“Winston, Zach, me. I’m surprised that you haven’t kissed Clay or Tony yet.” Charlie cut in as they both are looking at Alex with a suggestive smile. 

“Ok both of you can shut up. It’s not teaming up on Alex day.” Charlie came closer and hugged Alex. Alex put his arms around him and held him. Zach joined in the hug putting his arms around them. “So you two are...okay with this relationship?” Alex was still a little nervous. Having both of them, meant the world to him, but he didn’t want them to do this just for him. They both just hummed an agreement, putting a small kiss on Alex’s cheek. All the stress and thoughts just disappeared at that moment. Alex knew what happiness was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this story. Please leave comments and kudo so I know if you liked the story. I would love to hear more ideas for another story for Chalex or St. Demstall. I hope you have a wonderful day and thank you for reading this.


End file.
